Medical professionals, such as physicians, use visualization techniques to help guide placement or activation of implantable medical devices, such as catheters, stents, embolization coils, etc., within a patient's body. Fluoroscopy is a common visualization technique in which X rays directed towards the patient's body interact with materials to produce an image. Materials that are highly radiopaque absorb X rays to create contrast within the image, and thus are visible. MRI is another visualization technique used by medical professionals. These images are produced from complex interactions between nuclear spin and electromagnetic fields.